"Na obozie" 2. Piana
Izabela poznaje nową koleżankę, Samantę, która przekazuje jej niepokojące informacje. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Samanta Timens *Angela Weather *Chealsy *Tina Fabuła Izabela Gdy weszłam do stołówki przy Fineaszu siedziały jakieś trzy dziewczyny, a jedna z nim rozmawiała. Było jeszcze jedno wolne miejsce, więc postanowiłam tam usiąść, podeszłam do stolika i spytałam: -Wolne? -Siadaj Iza –Odpowiedział Fineasz -To jest Angela, Chealsy i Tina – przedstawił. -Cześć ja jestem Izabela. – Przywitałam się. -Cześć- odrzekła sucho Angela. Na obiad było spaghetti, wszyscy zjedli ze smakiem. Po posiłku, gdy wszyscy jeszcze siedzieli wyszedł pan Teodor i zaczął: -Teraz będzie godzinna przerwa, po niej udamy się na krótką wycieczkę po lesie, taką zapoznawczą… A jeszcze jedno, są może jacyś ochotnicy do posprzątania po obiedzie? Panie zajmujące się tym dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie mogą… -To ja mogę zostać.- Zgłosiłam się. -My też –powiedział Fineasz. -Ja też chętnie zostanę. - Powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna z głębi sali. -Wspaniale! Reszta może już iść. Chealsy Myślałam, że skoro ten Fineasz, który podoba się Angeli został to ona też zostanie, sprzątanie po obiedzie to przecież nic trudnego. -Angela myślałam, że zostaniesz sprzątać. -A co ja jestem jakąś pomywaczką czy coś?! Mnie do tej roboty nie ciągnie. -Nie no, bo wiesz Fineasz się zgłosił... -Wiem, wiem byłaby to kolejna szansa, ale ja nienawidzę zmywać poza tym zgłosił się tylko dlatego, bo ta Izabela się zgłosiła. -Widzisz wygląda na to, że ją lubi… –odparłam. -To dopiero początek, jeśli naprawdę zauważymy, że woli ją ode mnie, to my się z tą Izą rozprawimy. Po za tym to nie znaczy, że musi ją lubić. – Zakończyła rozmowę dziewczyna. Samanta Zgłosiłam się do sprzątania tylko dlatego, że ta czarnowłosa dziewczyna z kokardą się zgłosiła. Po jej zachowaniu poznałam, że podkochuje się w czerwonowłosym chłopaku. Niestety najwidoczniej Angeli także się on podoba, a znając ją będzie chciała go uwieść… Ta dziewczyna już raz sprawiła, że cierpiałam, nie pozwolę, żeby cierpiał przez nią także ktoś inny. Izabela Na Sali została już tylko nasza czwórka. -Cześć, jak się nazywasz? Ja jestem Izabela, możesz mi mówić Iza- Zapytałam owej dziewczyny, która została z nami aby posprzątać. -Ja jestem Samanta, cześć. -Fineasz, to jest Samanta- Powiedziałam do Fineasza, który właśnie podchodził. -O, cześć, ja jestem Fineasz, a to jest mój brat Ferb. -Dobra skoro się już wszyscy znamy to… ja będę zmywać.- Wykrzyknęłam. -Ja pozbieram talerze .–Zaproponowała Samanta. -To ja będę wycierać na sucho.- Uśmiechnął się Fineasz. - Ja będę wkładał naczynia do szafki.- Dokończył Ferb, a my zaczęliśmy się śmiać, po czym ruszyliśmy do pracy. Samanta Izabela była już przy końcu zmywania, a ja stałam przy niej, nagle prysła na mnie pianą. -Oj przepraszam - Powiedziała. -Ja też –Odrzekłam. -Za co? –Spytała zdziwiona. -Za to- mówiąc to wzięłam na rękę trochę piani i rzuciłam nią w dziewczynę. Nagle wszyscy zaczęliśmy się rzucać pianą, każdy świetnie się bawił, na szczęście mieliśmy fartuchy. Lecz nagle usłyszeliśmy kroki. Zastygliśmy w bezruchu. To był pan Teodor, podszedł, popatrzył na nas, potem na podłogę i powiedział: -Potem ma tu być czysto. - Po czym odszedł odszedł. My kontynuowaliśmy bitwę, lecz kiedy skończyła się piana Izabela przerwała: -Może wróćmy do swoich zajęć. Mieliśmy już prawie koniec, więc wzięłam się za wycieranie podłogi i półek, gdy wszystko wysprzątaliśmy do błysku ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia. Izabela ''' Zostało 10 minut do wycieczki, więc pobiegłam do namiotu, wzięłam plecak i spakowałam do niego coś do picia i jedzenia, kompas i latarkę, zawsze brałam te rzeczy ze sobą, tak na wszelki wypadek, jakbym się miała zgubić w lesie. Tuż za mną do namiotu wbiegli Fineasz i Ferb. -Świetna zabawa była, co nie? - Zaczął Fineasz. -No, nie sądziłam, że sprzątanie po obiedzie może przynieść tyle frajdy- Odpowiedziałam. -Bierzesz coś do lasu? - Spytał. -Tak, latarkę, kompas, coś do picia i jedzenia. -Mój ekwipunek będzie wyglądał podobnie do twojego – zaśmiał się. - Dziwne, można by myśleć, że po sprzątaniu powinno być się zmęczonym, a ja cieszę się, że zostaliśmy po obiedzie. -Taak zabawa była świetna, najlepsze było, kiedy wszedł pan Teodor, a my zastygliśmy w bezruchu. -No… Pewnie się zdziwi, gdy zobaczy jak tam wysprzątaliśmy. - Uśmiechnął się. -Za 3 minuty wycieczka, chodźmy już. - Powiedziałam i ruszyliśmy w stronę zbiórki. Wszyscy już byli, pan polecił, żebyśmy ustawiliśmy się na końcu, mieliśmy iść w parach, Fineasz szedł z Ferbem , a ja z Samantą, zakolegowałam, fajnie się z nią rozmawiało i była bardzo miła. '''Samanta Musiałam zacząć rozmowę, szłyśmy z Izabelą na końcu, więc nikt nas nie słyszał, a ja musiałam jej powiedzieć o Angeli. -Izabela…- zaczęłam niepewnie. -Tak? -Bo ty się podkochujesz w Fineaszu, prawda?- Bardziej stwierdziłam, niż spytałam. -Cóż, aż tak to widać?- Spytała nieśmiało Izabela. -Nie, nie o to chodzi, wygląda na ta to, że on w tobie też. - Pocieszyłam ją. -Naprawdę? -Pamiętasz Angele? -Tą ze stołówki, rozmawiała z Fineaszem? -Tak, widzisz, on jej się też podoba. Dziewczyna westchnęła – Ale co to ma do rzeczy? -Widzisz, chciałam cię przed nią ostrzec. -Ostrzec? -Miałam kiedyś chłopaka, a ona się w nim zabujała, Krystian odwzajemniał moją miłość, nie zwracał dużej uwagi na zaloty Angeli, ale Angela zaczęła mi grozić, że mam się do niego nie zbliżać, a ona w tym czasie z nim filtrowała, w końcu kazała Chealsy i Tinie pilnować mnie na każdym kroku, nie mogłam się widywać z moim chłopakiem! -Co?! To okropne! – Zbulwersowała się Iza. -Wiem, dlatego cię ostrzegam. -I co ja teraz mam zrobić? -Powiedzieć Fineaszowi. -Kiedy ja się boję. -Możesz mu jeszcze zostawić liścik, ale wtedy istnieje ryzyko, że go nie przeczyta, lub, że znajdzie go Angela. -O nie! –Wykrzyknęła Iza- Ona rozmawia z Fineaszem! -Teraz na każdym kroku będzie starała się go poderwać- Stwierdziłam smutno. Kategoria:Odcinki